Gift of the Magi
by Armageddon Angel
Summary: Ryuji saw the look of desperation on Ann's face. "What do you need me to do?" "I need you to buy me," Ann pleaded. An auction at Shujin Academy turns a platonic relationship between two Phantom Thieves into something more.


_**Hello boys and girls. I'd like to tell a story.**_

 _ **So this is my foray into a new category. I've finished Persona 5 multiple times and I'm watching the anime. Inspiration struck me. And if I'm like anyone else, once it strikes, I need to get it out by writing a story. So this is my story. Hope you enjoy it.**_

 _ **The Persona series is a trademark of Atlus. I don't own the rights.**_

* * *

 **Gift of the Magi**

Third year student Ann Takamaki couldn't believe what she was reading. Even after a third careful read through, the words almost seem to taunt her.

 **Shujin Academy Fundraiser**

 _Shujin is raising money to fund our extracurricular activities. Join us May 5th. There will be games and food._

 _Don't miss our auction, where students can win a date with our third year beauties._

Ann's perfectly manicured nails ripped apart the flyer in a rage.

"How can they do this?" The twin tailed woman huffed. "I never agreed to this." With a stomp of her feet, she resolved to see the principal.

The new principal was a tall and lanky man, unlike their former principal. He had a look of a man struggling to tread water, which wasn't far off the mark. After the disgrace of Kamoshida and the sudden death of the previous principal Kobayakaba, the new guy was simply overwhelmed by the negative press that Shujin had been receiving. There have been rumors that people have seen him duck into his office any time a police car whizzed by. Clearly, he wasn't the best person for the job. How could such a man come up with this idea?

Ann knocked on the door of the prinicipal's office. A meek "Come in" was the response.

"Sir, I'm sorry to bother you." Ann said in her softest voice, even though she was a torrent of rage on the inside.

"Not at all. My doors are always open to the students of Shujin." The principal's words didn't convince her that he really meant what he said.

"I just read the flyer for the fundraiser." The blonde acknowledged.

"I am glad that you brought that up." The principal took out a handkerchief and wiped his brow with it. In Ann's eyes, it made him look smaller than he actually was. "This school's reputation has been going downhill since last year. Kamoshida-sensei's perversions tainted the Volleyball team. Then there is the matter of both Suzui-san's attempted suicide and my predecessor's sudden suicide. And there have been rumors that the so-called Phantom Thieves were actually students in this school. The benefactors who helped pay for tuition are threatening to withhold their money. Without them, we may have to seek out alternate sources of income."

Ann's rage softened. Being part of the Phantom Thieves last year was the best year of her life. But it did come with some baggage. She remembered having to endure Kamoshida's perverted advances and Shiho's attempted suicide. And even though they had nothing to do with it, Principal Kobayakawa was killed in their name. So was Haru's dad. Shujin had been engrossed in scandal ever since.

"I know I am asking a lot of the third year students but without funding, Shujin may have to close many of its extracurricular activities." He continued, unaware of the guilt bubbling up in Ann. "If we cut them, less money will come from benefactors. It will lead to a downward spiral."

Ann bit her bottom lip. The guilt trip combined with the pathetic sounding voice of the principal created a potent combination that wore on her resolve not to participate in the fundraiser.

"Takamaki-san, I understand your reservation about being auctioned off. But think of the money that you could bring to the school? Would you deprive your fellow students of the funds they need in order to thrive?"

The guilt came in waves now. Ann's face made a powerful grimace. She knew where this was going. This feeling was just like the time she had to pretend to pose nude for Yusuke's painting.

"Okay. Fine." She spat acidly. The new principal didn't bother to read her mood. Instead, he thanked her profusely for agreeing to the auction.

After leaving the office, Ann was more pissed than when she went in. She couldn't get out of this situation because of her guilt. Terrible thoughts swirled in her head. Who was going to win her? Were they going to expect something from her? Would this make the rumors about her and Kamoshida worse?

"I need to find another way out." She thought out loud. "If only I was a Phantom Thief again."

That's when it hit her. There was another way out. She could only hope that he didn't leave for the day.

As it happened, he was behind the school, running. Ryuji Sakamoto, middle school friend, ex-track star, dyed blond, and phantom thief. The two of them had spent an amazing year with an amazing group of people. At times, it all felt like a dream.

Unfortunately, the Phantom Thieves didn't meet up as frequently as they used to. Makoto was accepted by a prestigious college and spent much of her time studying. Haru was working to improve Okumura Food's image. Ren and Morgana moved back to Ren's hometown. Yusuke is still going to Kosei but he'll go days without contacting them and then show up later, hungry. Futaba was going to a different high school than Shujin in order to open herself up to people other than the Phantom Thieves. This left her with Ryuji.

After the Phantom Thieves, Ryuji continued training his body, especially his legs. Although he would never regain his former speed thanks to Kamoshida and he would never rejoin the track team, the bleached blond reasoned that it was still no excuse to break routine. Of late, he made a habit of roping Mishima into his workout. And as he finished his set, there was the blue haired youth, wheezing towards the finish line.

"Sakamoto. I can't anymore." Mishima wheezed out every word as he collapsed on the grass.

"That was a good run, Mishima." Ryuji smiled as he chugged a liter of ice cold water while tossing another to the guy on the floor.

"Good? It was torture." The blue haired youth coughed as he guzzled down the water like he hadn't had it in forever. "And you do this for fun?"

"Com'n." Ryuji laughed. "If you're serious about getting into shape, then you can't do this half-assed."

"You're one to talk, Ryuji." Ann retorted, announcing her presence.

Ryuji grimaced. "Did you come all this way to mock us?" His voice was quite blase. He was used to her comments by now and was too tired to come up with one of his own. Oh...wait. "You know, you could stand to lose a couple of kilograms yourself. Otherwise, that brown haired model is going to take the number one spot."

Watching her flustered face made it all worth it. He cracked up laughing.

"That is never going to happen. Mika-san is going to have to settle for second place." She seethed. "To think I wanted to come to you with my problem."

The dyes blond youth stopped laughing. "Sorry. I'm good. Tell me."

Ann pursed her lips. "Fine. But let's go somewhere else."

"Fine with me." Ryuji shrugged his shoulders. He looked at Mishima's prostrate form. "You gonna be good, Mishima?"

"Chest on fire. Death close." He wheezed out every word.

Ryuji motioned with his head for Ann to follow him. They walked a bit so that they were behind the school.

"What's up?" He asked.

"Have you read the flyers about a fundraiser?" Ann asked.

"What about it?" Ryuji had seen them posting something about a fundraiser. But that didn't really catch his interest. So he paid it no mind.

"Did you read the part about third year girls being auctioned off?" She couldn't keep the rage out of her voice.

"F'real?" He exclaimed. "Why?"

"The principal said that because of the Phantom Thieves, benefactors are not investing in the school." Ann explained. "So the third year girls are going to be auctioned off to date their highest bidder."

A perverted grin started to creep across his face. "Is that how it's going to be?" Ryuji could just imagine it. A date with one of the third year girls. He could almost imagine it. She would have a hot body and call him Sakamoto-sama or Sakamoto-senpai.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Ryuji." The blonde demanded, stamping on his foot. "This is serious. I'm gonna be on that auction."

"If you don't want to be in the auction, just tell the principal." The dyed blond youth stretched his limbs, only stopping when he heard that satisfying pop. "I heard he's a real pushover."

"That's the thing. He guilt-tripped me into doing it by using our year as Phantom Thieves against me." Ann couldn't keep the frustration out of her voice. "He said that it's thanks to them that benefactors haven't been giving money. The school could go broke."

Ryuji saw the look of desperation on her face. "What do you need me to do?"

"I need you to buy me."

* * *

 _I need you to buy me_. That's what she said that day. Ryuji had agreed, mostly because she was his friend. How could he abandon her in her time of need? But he couldn't help but feel weird. Why come to him? He wasn't loaded and he didn't have a high paying job like Ren did. He made enough money to help ease his mom's burden and to have extra on the side. She must have been really desperate.

The auction was taking place in the gym while the rest of the fundraiser was being hosted in the auditorium. In truth, Ryuji wanted to see everything the fundraiser had to offer but he didn't know when Ann's turn was going to be so he had no choice but to stay in the gym.

"Hope I have enough." He grumbled after taking a seat.

Nine girls came and went before Ann came on stage. Unlike the other girls who dolled themselves up, Ann was in her school uniform. She crossed her arms and gave off an aura of "leave me alone".

"Next up is Ann Takamaki," the MC announced in a flourish. "A part-time model whose naturally blonde hair lights up any room."

Ann blushed. Hearing the announcer describe her like that threw her off-guard.

"How about a twirl, Ann-chan?" The announcer cooed.

Ann set her glare at the MC. He must have caught it because he immediately looked away. "Well, what are my starting bids for Ann?"

500 yen, someone yelled out.

600

700

900

1200

Ann was stunned. The offers steadily rose, easily clearing 2,000 yen. From there, the increments increased by 500. She was barely registering the numbers, instead, trying to find Ryuji in the crowd.

4500

5000

5200

Her eyes scanned the room, looking for bleached blond hair. How difficult could it be to find him? A horrid thought crossed her mind. What if he abandoned her? She clenched her fist. She would make him pay if he did.

"7000 yen-" the announcer cried "-going once"

"8000 yen."

Ann's head whipped around sharply to where the voice originated. Sure enough, it was Ryuji, standing on his chair and yelling out his bid.

"Sakamoto's bidding on Takamaki?" Perhaps that was meant as a whisper but Ann heard it loud and clear.

"Why should a punk like him date a pretty girl like Takamaki?" Another yelled.

*8250″

"8500″ Ryuji yelled in response.

Ann's eyes widened. The bidding was much higher than she expected. At first, she was worried that Ryuji wouldn't help her at all. Now she was worried that Ryuji wouldn't have enough to win. Something akin to a gut punch made her stomach flip. She got the feeling that if Ryuji didn't win, he would feel massively guilty, like he would be letting her down. Her eyes began to water. She wanted to tell Ryuji that it was okay, that he didn't need to waste his money on her. But the words didn't come,

8600

8700

8800

Back and forth they went in increments of one hundred until

"9500″ Ryuji yelled.

"Going once, going twice,"

"10,000″ the student who Ryuji was in a bidding war with announced triumphantly.

"10,000?" The announcer gasped incredulously. "10,000 going once"

Ann couldn't bear to look Ryuji in the eye. She didn't want to see his dismayed face.

"Going twice."

"12,800." Ryuji bellowed, holding the money in his hand.

An audible gasp emptied the air in the auditorium.

"12,800. Going once, going twice, sold to the blond guy still standing on his seat."

Ann nearly burst into tears. It took all her strength to stay on her feet. Ryuji had come through for her.

* * *

Ann and Ryuji walked to the train station after the fundraiser was over. Neither said anything. Ann couldn't express into words just how grateful she was. Ryuji had gone above and beyond to help her out.

"Thanks, Ryuji." Her voice had cracked a bit due to her gratitude.

"Huh," Ryuji snapped his attention to his friend. "Oh, it was nothing."

"It was not nothing," Ann told him, stamping her foot to get his attention. "I know I kinda sprung that on you last minute but you pulled through for me. So thanks."

"Come on," Ryuji scratched the back of his head. His cheeks started to stain pink. "You're my friend. We've been through so much together. Of course, I'd help you if I can."

That made Ann smile. It was just like Ryuji to make everything so simple. But that's one of the things she liked about him.

"I have an idea," The twin tailed girl spoke. "How about you and me hang out this Sunday? I'll take you to my favorite crepes place."

Ryuji stretched out his limbs. "Sure. I've got no plans that day."

"Then it's settled." Ann pumped her fist in excitement. "You're gonna love this place. I swear, you'll be a sweets junkie at first bite."

* * *

Sunday came. Ryuji walked down Central Street, looking for his friend. Thanks to her unique looks, he didn't have to look hard. She was standing in front of the movie theaters.

Ryuji waved at the blonde. "Sorry. Were you waiting long?"

Ann shook her head. "I just got here myself. Now let's go. These crepes are going to rock your world."

Ryuji faked a grimace as Ann dragged him towards their destination. Inwardly, he smiled. It was great that things haven't changed that much since their days as Phantom Thieves.

Ann didn't lie when she said the sweets in this place were out of this world. Even though he wasn't a sweets person, the crepes were made to perfection. Each bite was a cacophony of flavors that complemented each other. Ryuji could see why Ann loved these things. He was in flavor town. Ann herself had polished off eight of them before they were done.

"Crepes are love. Crepes are life." Ann sighed as they left.

Ryuji scratched the back of his head. "How can you eat so much sugary sweets and not gain so much weight?"

"Maybe my metabolism is just that great," the blonde laughed.

A wicked grin crossed the ex-runner's face. "Or maybe it just goes to your breasts."

"WHAT?" She screeched.

"I can see it now," Ryuji leered playfully. "Every crepe adds one centimeter to your bust size."

Ann took a swipe at him. However, Ryuji had anticipated this and dodged her attack.

"Get back here and take your punishment." Ann yelled, shaking fist and chasing after her friend.

Ryuji just laughed and ran away from her, watching as she chased him.

* * *

Ann and Ryuji spent the day hanging out in Shibuya, enjoying some of the sights and sounds of the city. Ryuji introduced Ann to the joys of the arcade and Ann took Ryuji to the underground mall to window shop. Near the end of the day, their travels led them to a sneaker store. Ryuji had stopped to stare.

"I didn't know you were that into sneakers," Ann said.

"You can't be a good runner if you don't have good sneakers," Ryuji explained. "Arch support and cushioning are important for speed."

Ann didn't know that. She could understand shoes for fashion and for comfort. But a shoe for speed, that was something else entirely. It was quite eye-opening to step through the looking glass and see Ryuji's world.

"Ahh, Ryuji-chan" a woman's voice called to him. "You've come."

A middle-aged woman stepped out of the store and greeted him. She was somewhat plain, a dusting of gray hair and wrinkles here and there. But her overall cheerful demeanor made her shine bright.

"Obaa-san," Ryuji greeted in a friendly manner. "I didn't know you were working today."

The store owner noticed that Ryuji wasn't alone. "Oh, hello. Are you Ryuji-chan's girlfriend?"

Both teenagers blushed at the implication. "N-n-no. We're just friends," Ryuji insisted.

The store owner gave them a wan smile. It was almost like she didn't believe them. However, she let that go for the moment. It wouldn't do to give her favorite customer the third degree.

"So what brings you in, Ryuji-chan? Are you here to buy the sneakers you've put on reserve?" She motioned to sneakers that were out on the display window.

Ann couldn't stop her eyes from following to where the sneakers were. She read the tag. It was Assassin brand sneakers, a simple pair of white sneakers with red laces and black soles. Apparently they were sneakers popular with runners. Even knowing little about sneakers, she knew that these Assassin sneakers were very good. Then she read the price tag. It was 12,800 yen. The number struck her as familiar but she couldn't place why it was.

"About that," Ryuji started. "I don't have the money this week. Can you hold it in reserve for another week while I scrap together the money?" He ended his request by clasping his hands together in an imploring manner.

The store manager looked at him in sadness. "I'm sorry, Ryuji-chan," she apologized. "But you know our policy. We can only reserve sneakers for four weeks, no more, even for you. I'm really sorry."

Ryuji hung his head in defeat. "I understand."

As the bleached blond walked towards the back to look at other sneakers, a realization came to Ann. She knew now why the price tag was so familiar. It was the same amount of money Ryuji used to win her lot in the auction. It hit her all at once. Ryuji had been saving up enough money to buy a pair of rare sneakers he wanted. And along comes Ann Takamaki, without any consideration of Ryuji's feelings, and demands that he use his hard-earned money on her. A sickening feeling bubbled in her stomach as it dawned on her. She had used Ryuji in the same way that she herself didn't liked to be used. And she felt guilty because of it.

"Miss, are you okay," the shopkeeper asked.

Ann snapped out of her self-loathing party to pay attention to her surroundings. "Sorry. I was out of it." Her light-blue eyes turned towards Ryuji. He was examining another pair of sneakers, feeling the weight and texture of it.

"I've known Ryuji-chan ever since he started doing track," the shopkeeper told her. "He is brash and impulsive and not so quick on the uptake." Ann couldn't help but smile at the words. "But despite all of that, he has a good heart. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah, he does," Ann agreed. The shopkeeper had no idea. Ryuji helped her with Kamoshida, had defended countless times a Phantom Thief. Hell, he nearly died saving them in Shido's Palace. And now, he spent the money he would have had to buy the sneakers he wanted but instead, he spent it to spare her from being bought by someone else to do gods know what by gods know who.

The two watched Ryuji compare sneakers.

"So, tell me the truth. Are you Ryuji-chan's girlfriend?"

Ann flushed magnificently. The contrast between her red face, blonde hair, and blue eyes was something to behold. "No," she squeaked, unable to control the volume of her voice. "We're just good friends."

The shopkeeper made a sound, indicating that she wasn't sure that was the case but she didn't say anything else beyond that. Thankfully, Ryuji sauntered up to them, preventing things from becoming more awkward.

"Welp, I'm finished. Ann, you ready to go?" He asked.

Ann's guilt started to double back on her. "Yeah. Let's go."

"Thanks for stopping by, Ryuji-chan," the shopkeeper waved goodbye as the two teens left her store. "Say hello to your mother for me. Please come again."

* * *

The train ride back was quite silent, unbearably so. Ann was in a pool of self-pity for using Ryuji without any consideration. As for Ryuji, he was trying to figure out what was going on with Ann. Finally, they had come to their stop. Ann and Ryuji hopped off the train and headed into the street. This intersection was where they had to go their separate ways.

"Well," Ryuji turned towards the direction of his apartment, "I'll see you tomorrow, Ann. Today was really fun."

As Ryuji walked away, Ann couldn't help but shout at him to wait. Ryuji turned around to see his friend's face filled with determination, like she wanted to tell him something important.

"Huh? What's wrong?" Ryuji asked.

"I'm sorry," Ann cried out.

The bleached blond furrowed his eyebrows. "For what?"

"I didn't know you were saving your money for something else." Ann's guilt came back as a tidal wave. "I bothered you with my problem, never thinking that you had your own thing going on."

"Ann..."

"I used you. And now, you can't afford to buy the sneakers you wanted, simply because I made you spend your money on me." Tears had come unbidden and started to stream down her face. Ann bowed her head so that Ryuji didn't see her crying. The last thing she wanted was for him to see her cry.

"Ann, listen to me." Before Ann realized it, Ryuji had closed the distance between the two of them. "You didn't make me spend my money. I spent it to help you."

"But..."

"Ann," he said in a voice that would brook no other rebuttals. "You asked for my help. I helped you. You're my friend and that's more important to me than any sneaker that has ever or will ever come out."

Ann was stunned by his frank admission. He helped her simply because they were friends. It remind her of the shopkeeper's words. He has a good heart. Truer words were never spoken. The fact that he would lose out on something he wanted just to help her solidify the fact that underneath his headstrong attitude was an amazing person. Sure, she may deride his somewhat perverted nature and may mock his intelligence once in a while, the fact remains that Ann was very lucky to have Ryuji Sakamoto as a friend.

"Ryuji." Ann whispered. "Thanks. For everything."

Ryuji grinned. "No problem."

As Ryuji was about turn away to go home, Ann called out to him once more. "Can you do me one more favor?"

"Hmm, what's up?"

A dusting of pink tinged her cheeks. "Can you close your eyes for a minute?"

"Huh? Why?" Ryuji didn't understand why Ann was requesting this.

"Please?" Her voice came out more earnest than she expected.

Ann's request threw him off. So he did as she asked and closed his eyes.

Years later, if you had asked Ann what compelled her to do what she was about to do now, she wouldn't be able to give you a clear answer. But her body moved on its own. Lo and behold, Ann's lips pressed against the corner of Ryuji's lips. That's not what she meant to do. It was suppose to be a kiss on the cheek. How did that happen? Did she close her eyes just before the kiss? But she couldn't take it back now.

As for Ryuji, once he felt the pressure from Ann's lips, his eyes shot open. Ann was kissing him. ANN. TAKAMAKI. WAS. KISSING. HIM. On the list of things that could happen to him, this was not one of them. And before he could react, she pulled away.

"See you tomorrow," Ann quickly shot out before she sprinted away.

"Ann, wait." Ryuji sprinted after her. There was no way that he could let her go away without giving him a chance to speak. Thankfully, he was still much faster than his fellow Phantom Thief so he caught up with her instantly and grabbed her arm.

Ann didn't turn around but neither did she struggle to break free. "You don't have to say anything," she said in an even tone that betrayed nothing. "I just wanted to thank you. That was the best way how."

"Ann, listen, I." The kiss flustered Ryuji to the point that he didn't know what to say. That was a first for him.

Ann wanted to see the look on Ryuji's face but she was too embarrassed. But she was sure it was rather silly.

"Next week," the bleached blond started. "If you're free, you wanna hang out? You know, just you and me."

Was she hearing right? "Are you asking me out on a date?" Ann still didn't look at him. She wasn't sure she could handle it right now.

"It doesn't have to be a date," he offered, letting go of her hand and waving his own in a frantic manner. "It could just be two friends hanging out."

Ann waited a beat. "I'm going to see Shiho next week."

"Oh." Ryuji was deflated. He turned to walk away, not wanting to make things more awkward than it was.

"But, I'll be free the week after that," she offered. "We can go then."

Ryuji turned around and saw that Ann was finally looking at him. She was smiling. That made him smile.

"Alright then," Ryuji grinned. "See you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah"

* * *

It was strange. Who would have thought that a school fundraiser could lead to something like this? Neither Ann nor Ryuji expected that this event could bring them closer. And yet, it did. And soon after, the two of them started dating. Who would have guessed? Perhaps it's not surprising that two former Phantom Thieves still in the same school would deepen their relationship. But it was a welcomed surprise.

More than half a year had passed and their relationship was only getting stronger. Christmas came and the Phantom Thieves got together, spending their holiday at Leblanc. It was a small but wonderful celebration.

A small plastic tree was set up on top of one of the booths. The gang had left their presents for each other under it. Ryuji saw a rectangular box with his name on it. Getting greedy, he grabbed and shook its contents.

"Oooh, I wonder what Santa-san left me," he chuckled.

"You still believe in Santa? Lame," Futaba cackled.

"You're just not into the holiday spirit." The bleached blond accentuated that statement by sticking out his tongue. "I'm gonna open it."

With little preamble, Ryuji tore into the present. It was a sneaker box. When he opened it, his mouth stood agape. There it was, the Assassin sneakers that he had wanted from months ago. Only one person knew about that.

"Ann?" He didn't trust himself to speak. "How did you..."

Ann gave her boyfriend a saucy wink. "You forget that I'm a part-time model. After that day, I got in contact with people to get that pair." She told him of just how difficult it was to get it. "The hardest part was getting a pair in your size. But the shopkeeper helped me with that."

Ryuji immediately hugged Ann tightly. "You're the best girlfriend a guy could ask for." He kissed her temple to punctuate that.

Ann fake-struggled to get out of his embrace. "Let go. You're embarrassing me."

Ryuji laughed and hugged her tighter.

* * *

 **And that's the end of the story.**

 **Liked it? Hated it? Have no opinion one way or the other? Leave me a review. I'd love to hear from you.**

 **Until next time**

 **A. Angel**


End file.
